


Promise You'll Look After Him [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles es herido pero no por Derek, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: El Sheriff Stilinski está acostumbrado a tratar con víctimas de crimines violentos. Sabe cómo acercarse a chicos que han sido golpeados y abusados sexualmente.Excepto que esta vez en su hijo.Es Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise You'll Look After Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246344) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> ¡He vuelto! Como siempre, gracias a la increíble DiscontentedWinter por permitirme traducir esta bella y dolorosa historia. Está escrita en segunda persona desde la perspectiva del Sheriff (porque ese hombre sí que sufrió en esta serie y había que hacerle honor a eso). Y, aunque me la pasé llorando la mitad de la traducción, vale la pena leerla 100%. Así que espero le den una oportunidad y la disfruten. 
> 
> Pd: Si hay algún error, díganmelo y lo corrijo de inmediato~

— 1 —

Sabes cómo tratar con víctimas. Sabes cómo caminar la línea entre la simpatía y la preocupación profesional. La última cosa que alguien quiere es un policía que necesite un hombro para llorar. Tienes que ser una roca la mayor parte del tiempo por las víctimas, y en ocasiones, por tus oficiales. El romperte lo puedes guardar para más tarde. Algunos sorbos de Jack Daniels usualmente hacen la magia.

Sabes que eso te desgasta. Que estás cansado de ver lo peor en las personas. A veces te preocupas de que el trabajo te haya dañado algo en el interior que sea irreparable. A veces se vuelve un esfuerzo no pensar en lo peor de las personas todo el tiempo.

Cada pocos meses, el departamento te envía a algún taller sobre el manejo del estrés y estrategias de afrontamiento. Como todos los demás en la habitación, te sientas y asientes con la cabeza cuando algún psicólogo te dice que el alcohol no es una opción sana para tratar con el estrés del trabajo.

Nunca compras el alcohol en el mismo lugar dos veces seguidas. Lo último que necesita una ciudad pequeña son las personas diciendo que el Sheriff tiene un problema con la bebida. Y no es hasta cuando estás conduciendo dos ciudades más abajo en tu día de descanso para recoger una caja entera, aun teniendo toda una historia en la punta de la lengua por si alguien te pregunta qué haces allí, que reconoces que tienes un maldito problema y que esta no es la forma de solucionarlo.

Te vuelves hombre y llamas al psicólogo.

Es un proceso.

 

 

 — 2 —

Tu chico nunca se calla. El Adderall está peleando y perdiendo la batalla. Una vez, cuando tenía cerca de trece años, intentaste que corriera un par de vueltas alrededor del barrio para que gaste un poco de energía extra. Una hora después sigue sin llegar a casa. Cuando vas a buscarlo, lo encuentras hablando con el perro salchicha de los Kellerman. En el trampolín de los Kellerman.

—Sí —le dices mientras lo arrastras del codo hacia la casa—, _sigue_ siendo invadir propiedad privada incluso si no están usando el trampolín porque sus niños ya están en la universidad.

—Pero, papá…

Nunca nada bueno llega cuando la oración comienza con: _‘Pero, papá…’_

—Pero, Stiles —lo dices antes que él, y luego suspiras cuando ves sus pies descalzos por primera vez— ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Stiles mira hacia abajo, sorprendido, y luego mueve los dedos sucios. Luego te mira de nuevo, la cabeza hacia un costado— Um, no lo sé.

— ¿Cómo demonios lograste perder tus zapatos?

—No lo sé —Stiles encoge los hombros delgados y arruga la nariz—. Hey, papá, ¿podemos tener un perro?

Trece años de edad y todavía te puede dejar sin habla— Perdiste un par de zapatos que estaban atados a tus pies, ¿y crees que eres bastante responsable para cuidar un animal respirando?

Se siente como un golpe bajo, pero de alguna manera es menos cruel que la verdad. Stiles ya hace más labores de las que un niño de trece años debería. Claudia y tú siempre pensaron que con tu trabajo por turnos y el suyo a tiempo parcial, al menos alguno de ustedes estaría para él antes y después de la escuela, pero los mejores planes… Stiles ya lava la ropa y hace la mayoría de las comidas.

Tiene trece años. No sabe cuánto trabajo requiere un perro.

Stiles te mira como si fueras un idiota— Pero, papá, ¡si pierdo un perro puedo silbarle para que vuelva! Eso no funciona con los zapatos.

_Claro, chico. Tampoco tendrás que llorar hasta dormirte si nunca encontramos tus malditos zapatos._

—Sin perros —le dices.

Su rostro no cae. En su lugar, frunce el ceño, determinado, y sabes que no es la última vez que oirás sobre este tema. Deslizas un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y van a casa, mirando cuidadosamente la acera por si hay vidrios rotos en el camino.

Le toma a Stiles medio minuto el formular lo que crees que será la peor de las refutaciones, si le dan la oportunidad— Pero, papá-

—Sin perros, Stiles.

Él resopla y se queja, y vas a ser el malo de la película por un tiempo.

Nunca encuentras sus zapatos.

 

 

— 3 —

Nunca te viste cara a cara con tu propio padre. Bueno, era más que eso. Hay una enorme lista de muy buenas razones de porqué Stiles nunca conoció a su abuelo. Te dijiste a ti mismo que lo harías mejor con tu hijo –bastante difícil hacerlo _peor_ -, pero últimamente has sentido la distancia creciendo entre los dos.

Stiles está guardando secretos y diciendo mentiras, y aunque te digas que todos los adolescentes hacen eso, no lo vuelve más fácil de digerir. Porque, ¿qué tal si se metió en problemas con las drogas? Puede pasarle a cualquier chico, y Stiles… Stiles no siempre toma buenas decisiones.

A veces escuchas a tus oficiales decir que vieron su Jeep conducirse a altas horas de la noche, o estacionado cerca de la reserva. Es preocupante, pero sus notas se mantienen constantemente altas y es todo ojos brillantes y habla tanto como siempre.

Te dices que la distancia entre un chico adolescente y su padre es normal, y que en un par de años ambos habrán pasado toda la rareza de la adolescencia de Stiles. Te recuerdas que tu hijo se está encontrando a sí mismo justo ahora, descubriendo quién es cuando se está sosteniendo sobre sus dos pies, y que todos los adolescentes y padres pasan por esto. Intentas no compararte con Claudia, quien sabes que habría manejado esto muchísimo mejor que tú. Claudia no hubiera permitido que Stiles eludiera cada conversación incomoda que intentas empezar con él.

Te dices que solo es una fase adolescente.

Te dices que no es nada peor.

Una parte de ti está completamente asustada de que te estés mintiendo.

 

 

— 4 —

Ella era tu luz, y un día se había ido.

 

 

— 5 —

—La noche de viernes es ruidosa en la metrópolis de Beacon Hills —dices, deslizándote detrás de tu mesa y abriendo tu bolsa de comida.

— ¿Papas fritas, Sheriff? —Pregunta Parrish— ¿En serio?

Colocas unas cuantas en tu boca— Si le cuentas a mi hijo que estoy comiendo estas, personalmente me encargaré de que jamás encuentren tu cuerpo.

— ¡Nunca lo haría! —Parrish te muestra sus palmas.

Te gusta Parrish. Es nuevo y se ve como de doce años, pero es perspicaz e inteligente, y, por lo que has visto, trata a las personas decentemente. No importa si está tratando con alguien de mayor rango o con el viejo George Hobson que vive bajo un puente y está trabajando en ahogar lo que queda de su hígado en alcohol barato; Parrish siempre trata a todos con respeto. Es la marca de un buen policía.

Eso no lo detiene de acercarse y robarte una de tus papas fritas.

— ¡Hey! —Te quejas— ¡Eso es robar! 

Parrish solo sonríe— ¿Ah, sí, Sheriff? ¿Y a quién le va a decir? Dado que todo el departamento recibió el email de Stiles con la lista de comidas que puede y no comer.

Parrish también es un pequeño cabrón sabelotodo, cuando quiere serlo. Lo recompensas con otra papa frita y luego él se dirige hacia los mostradores de enfrente para tratar con la Sra Schuler, quien, como un reloj, vuelve a quejarse de que su vecino ha cortado sus jardines. Si conocieras a la Sra Schuler, y desgraciadamente sí lo haces, tendrás un diario con entradas detalladas y un portafolio lleno con evidencia gráfica.

Y no, no tiene nada mejor que hacer en una noche de viernes como este.

Aun así, hay peores trabajos que el de lidiar con la Sra Shuler. Ella es un dolor en el trasero, pero ella no es… _rara_. Hay muchas cosas extrañas en Beacon Hills últimamente. Reportes de ataques de animales, extraños avistamientos, y en general toda una lista de cosas que no tienen sentido y que no tienen nada que ver con alcohol, drogas, enfermedades mentales o una combinación de todas las tres.

Aun así, pobre Parris.

Aun así, más papas fritas para ti.

Vas por tu papeleo cuando terminas tus papas y le envías un mensaje a Stiles para recordarle que tiene un trabajo de Economía que entregar el lunes, y en verdad no quieres repetir esa última conferencia de padres-profesores. Entre menos sean los profesores que pregunten por la aparente obsesión de Stiles por la circuncisión masculina, mejor.

Sabes que solo lo hace para fastidiarlos.

Jesús. Tu hijo.

Odias dejarlo tan solo últimamente. Actúa de manera extraña. De ahí la última reunión de padres. Te dices que él es tu mayor prioridad, pero por supuesto que el trabajo se mete en el medio. Podrás ser el Sheriff, pero eso no significa que tienes que trabajar de nueve a cinco, de lunes a viernes. Un buen Sheriff trabaja el mismo horario que sus oficiales cada vez que puede.

Alrededor de la media noche, piensas que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Hay un reporte de una fiesta en la Quinta a la que le serviría un auto de policía dando vueltas un par de veces, solo para asegurarse de que todos se comporten. Estás cerca de la puerta lateral del estacionamiento cuando Parrish te llama.

— ¡Sheriff!

La mirada en su rostro te enfría— ¿Qué pasa?

—El hospital llamó. Señor, es Stiles.

 

 

— 6 —

—Vas a cuidar de él, ¿no es así, John? —ella repite mucho eso en sus últimos meses y semanas. Lo dice incluso cuando no estás seguro de que ella sepa qué está diciendo.

—Sí. Sí, cuidaré de él.

Su sonrisa es débil, como sí ya fuera un fantasma.

 

 

— 7 —

Estás acostumbrado a tratar con víctimas. Pasas tanto tiempo en el hospital como la mitad de los doctores. Incluso conoces los nombres de la mitad del personal. Sabes en qué piso está la única máquina que hace el café medio decente en este lugar. Se supone que este es el punto en tu carrera en que nada te sorprende.

Excepto que es _tú_ hijo.

Está tumbado sobre un costado, de espalda a la puerta. Solo puedes ver la parte superior de su cabeza. Todo lo demás está oculto debajo de una manta de hospital que está hasta el cuello.

—Sheriff —dice Melissa McCall— ¿Sheriff? _John._ ¿Quieres oír esto del Doctor Frederickson o de mí?

Frederickson. El nuevo interno desde Sacramento. Se ve más joven que Parrish, o tal vez tú estás envejeciendo.

— ¿Dónde está Frederickson?

—Hay una emergencia en el segundo piso.

—Okay —te pellizcas el puente de la nariz y asientes—. Okay, ¿Qué puedes decirme?

Melissa ha estado llorando, así es como sabes que es grave. Y sabes qué va a decir. Sabes qué pasa cuando los envían a salas como la 261. Es solo que no has encontrado la manera de conectarlo con Stiles. Con tu niño.

Comienza con lo más básico, con sus contusiones y sus abrasiones y su muñeca y dos costillas rotas. Luego te habla sobre la violación, y el desgarro, y la sangre y el tratamiento de profilaxis que le colocaron porque uno de esos malditos animales violó a tu hijo de dieciséis años y no usó condón.

No te das cuenta de que estás llorando hasta que Parrish coloca una mano en tu hombro.

—Estoy bien —le dices—. Estoy _bien_.

Por supuesto que lo estás. Te sentaste en tu oficina a comer papas fritas mientras tu hijo era arrastrado hacia un infierno.

— ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Puedo verlo?

Melissa asiente— Ha sido sedado, John. El dolor era demasiado.

— ¿Por qué está de costado? —preguntas. Debería estar sobre su espalda, ¿no? Por las costillas rotas. La forma en cómo está encorvado te recuerda a cuando solía acurrucarse como en forma de bola, como un erizo, cuando tenía pesadillas.

—John —Melissa te toca la muñeca, sus dedos descansando suaves contra tu piel. Ella parpadea y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Lo cortaron. Le marcaron una palabra en la espalda.

No escuchas nada más a parte de la sangre corriendo hacia tu cerebro.

— ¿Qué palabra? —preguntas, a pesar de que no hace ninguna maldita diferencia.

 

 

— 8 —

Es un bebé divertido de ver. Una pequeña cosa pálida con ojos oscuros tan grandes como platos.

—Cállate —Claudia le dice—. ¡Él _no_ es un alíen!

Él es el primer bebé nacido en la nueva unidad del Hospital de Beacon Hills. Algún hombre de un periódico quiere fotografiarte con el bebé para una historia que está escribiendo en la unidad.

—Es solo una cubierta —le dices a Claudia—. Apuesto a que es del _National Enquirer_.

— ¡Cállate, John! —Ella sonríe ante bebé divertido en sus brazos— ¡Lo lamentarás cuando llame a la nave nodriza y evaporice tu trasero!

El hombre del periódico entra para encontrarlos a ambos riendo como niños.

Aun puedes recordar la pobre cara del hombre cuando deletreaste el nombre completo del bebé para el artículo.

 

 

— 9 —

Él no está durmiendo. Sus ojos están medio cerrados, pero te siguen lentamente mientras te mueves justo al lado de su cama. Puedes ver su rostro ahora. Tiene un ojo negro y el labio partido. Él enrosca los dedos al borde de la manta.

Se ve… roto.

No puedes entrevistar a tu propio hijo. No oficialmente. Así que haces lo que cualquier otro padre en una situación como esta. Te sientas a su lado e intentas no reaccionar a las oleadas de terror y dolor y miseria que exhala. Quieres atraparlo en un abrazo y no dejarlo ir jamás, pero él ya se está encorvando sobre sí mismo como si estuviera intentando desaparecer. Quieres decirle que está bien, pero es malditamente obvio que no lo está. Esto es lo más alejado de bien de lo que ha estado. Esta mañana era ruidoso y descarado y sarcástico. Esta mañana él pensó que podía dominar el mundo. Esta noche el mundo se ha estrellado con él, y contigo también.

—Hey, Stiles —dice Parrish, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles hace un movimiento brusco— H-Hey, oficial Parrish.

—Es Jordan —dice Parrish.

—Jordan —murmura Stiles.

Parrish no te mira. Estás orgulloso.

—Voy a preguntarte un par de cosas sobre lo que pasó esta noche, ¿sí? —dice él. Coloca una silla al lado de la tuya.

Stiles asiente, dejando caer la mirada. Retuerce el borde de la manta en sus puños, y tus ojos pican con lágrimas cuando ves sus nudillos destrozados. Peleó. Tu muchacho peleó.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde estabas esta noche?

Stiles parpadea y frunce el ceño, como si no pudiera conciliar sus decisiones de la noche –ir por una malteada de emergencia, o comprar una pizza, o encontrarse con Scott, o algo típicamente adolescente- para lo que sucedió después.

—Fui a… —niega con la cabeza—. Scott y yo íbamos a estudiar. Fui por unas sodas.

— ¿A qué hora fue eso?

—Um… ¿siete? ¿Siete treinta?

Cierras tus ojos por un momento. Era pasada la media noche cuando los paramédicos lo trajeron.

—Estaba… estaba caminando de vuelta al Jeep —cierra la boca de repente, la mandíbula temblando.

La voz de Parrish sigue calmada— ¿Puedes decirme cuantos eran?

—C-Cuatro —de repente se pone pálido, gira hacia los lados y vomita al borde de la cama. Es mayormente líquido. Golpea el suelo y salpica por todas partes, apestando la habitación— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—Está bien —le dices, manos sobre sus hombros, recargando su espalda contra las almohadas.

— ¡Tus botas!

—No te preocupes por mis botas.

—Papá —retuerce una mano temblorosa en tu camisa del uniforme—. Papá, habían cuatro de ellos.

—Okay —le dices, porque, ¿qué más le puedes decir?— Todo va a estar bien, Stiles.

No lo estará.

Todo se pondrá peor primero.

Melissa viene y limpia el vómito, murmurándole a Stiles que no se preocupe por eso cuando él, con lágrimas en los ojos, se disculpa por el desastre.

Les toma un tiempo el calmarlo para que Parrish pueda continuar con las preguntas. Tú odias cada una de ellas, y no es solo porque es tu hijo quien está acostado ahí. Siempre has odiado estas preguntas, pero son horriblemente necesarias.

Stiles no puede describir a los sujetos. No, ni siquiera sus voces. Pero él no puede mirarte cuando le dice eso a Parrish, y te preguntas si está mintiendo. Y luego te odias por dudarlo.

No puede describir el lugar a donde lo llevaron. Una especie de almacén, pero no está seguro.

No recuerda mucho más. Había cuatro chicos, pero solo dos de ellos lo violaron. Sus palabras: _solo dos_. Como si estuviera intentando consolarse de alguna manera con eso. Como si hiciera la diferencia.

—Hey, Stiles —le dice Parrish—. Escucha, tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿okay?

Esta no es la forma en la que deberías estar teniendo esta conversación.

Él está preocupado inmediatamente, encogiendo la espalda contra las almohadas. Cualquier pequeña luz que se estaba empezando a ver en sus ojos, se extingue de nuevo.

Parrish se ve solemne— ¿Eres gay, Stiles? ¿O ellos dijeron algo que indicaba que lo pensaban?

Stiles se sobresalta— P-por q-qué… q-qué tiene q-que

—Hijo —extiendes tu mano y tomas la suya, fría y temblando. La que no está atrapada en el yeso—, tenemos que saber si no es un crimen de odio.

—Estoy bastante… bastante seguro de que yo no les agradaba mucho —Stiles quita su mano.

Por supuesto que es tu hijo quien señala qué tan ridículo es el término ‘crimen de odio.’ Incluso en su peor momento, su mente va a toda velocidad.

—Porque siquiera… ¿por qué me preguntan eso?

Parrish te mira.

—Te cortaron —dices, ¿y cómo demonios tu voz aún sigue estable?—. Te cortaron una palabra en la espalda.

— ¿Una palabra? ¿Qué palabra? —Pregunta él, su voz rompiéndose con un sollozo— ¿Qué palabra?

No quieres decirlo. Ellos ya debieron, y tú no quieres que él lo oiga salir de tu boca.

—Perra —dice Parrish, su voz suave, y tú estás tan malditamente agradecido de que no esperó a que tú lo dijeras—. Es _perra_.

Stiles llora tan fuerte que vomita de nuevo.

El Dr. Drederickson viene y lo seda una vez más.

 

 

— 10 —

Tu chico puede hablar bajo el agua aun con la boca llena de canicas. Dice su primera palabra cuando tiene ocho meses y algo, y desde ese momento nunca se calla.

Su primera palabra es “¡Buh!” y Claudia y tú pelean por días sobre qué quiso decir. Ella dice que obviamente es una palabra para ella, y tú dices que era para ti, pero al final ambos concuerdan que es su palabra para “¡Santa mierda! ¡Tengo dedos!”

Le prometes a ella que cuidarás de él.

 

 

— 11 —

— ¿Sheriff?

Stiles está inconsciente. Estará así por un par de horas, lo que significa que tienes que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Sheriff? —Parrish se ve preocupado— ¿Quiere que lo lleve a casa para que pueda conseguirle un par de ropas limpias o algo?

Ropas de Stiles. La ropa que llevaba puesta debe haber sido embolsada por el personal del hospital. Melissa dice que habían hecho la prueba de violación, lo que significa que las necesitaban para tomar muestras. Las que necesitan llevar a Sacrameto. Al día siguiente, cuando Stiles esté despierto, tendrán que sacar fotos de sus lesiones. Siempre es bueno esperar hasta que los hematomas aparecen. Juegan a su favor frente al jurado.

También le harán más preguntas. Pero detectives esta vez. Porque él puede creer que no recuerde nada, pero conoces a tu hijo. Es listo. Cuando haya descansado, cuando ya no esté en shock, recordará algo más.

Comienzas a contar con tus dedos el número de oficiales que llamaras para esto, y que le jodan al presupuesto de horas extras. Quieres a todo el barrio donde el Jeep fue encontrado. Quieres las cintas de las cámaras de la tienda donde compró las sodas. Quieres las cámaras del tráfico. Quieres todo.

Y, tal vez este no fue un crimen de odio. Tal vez Stiles fue fichado porque es tu hijo. Perra es un término de presos. Tal vez alguno de ellos ha pagado su venganza enferma con Stiles porque lo pusiste en prisión. Vas a tener que revisar cada carta de amenaza que has recibido, y necesitaras una lista de los últimos que han salido bajo libertad condicional estos días en primer lugar.

— ¡Sheriff! —Parrish te toma de la muñeca— Estoy en ello.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy en ello —repite Parrish—, si quiere a alguien más a cargo, está bien, pero no puede dirigir esto.

—Lo sé —lo sabes, es lo más racional. Claro que lo sabes. Sin embargo, emocionalmente quieres estar ahí haciendo algo. Cazando a los monstruos que le hicieron esto a tu hijo—. Es un conflicto de interés.

—Oh, que le jodan a eso —dice Parrish, y no crees que lo hayas escuchado maldecir jamás—. Señor, usted necesita estar ahí cuando Stiles despierte.

No sabes por qué demonios este es el punto donde te rompes, pero lo haces.

Lloras como no lo has hecho en años. Como no lo has hecho desde que perdiste a Claudia.

Y Parrish solo engancha un brazo alrededor de tus hombros, te lleva a una sala vacía y espera hasta que termines.

 

 

— 12 —

Vas a casa para empacarle una bolsa a Stiles.

Te paras en medio de su habitación y piensas en todas las mentiras que te dijo el año anterior y en la distancia que ha estado creciendo entre ustedes dos.

Crimen de odio. Tal vez.

Ataque al azar. Tal vez.

Ataque hacia ti por proximidad. Tal vez.

Piensas en el oficial García y en el ‘allanamiento de morada’ que sufrió la semana pasada. ‘Allanamiento de morada,’ completo con las comillas en el aire. La dirección es bien conocida por todos en el departamento.

—Jesús —había dicho mientras se dirigía a la puerta—, el número de veces que extraños han roto mi puerta demandando dinero quién sabe para qué cosas, ¿cierto?

También resoplaste, porque sí, por supuesto que era una deuda de drogas.

Y ahora te preguntas si esos secretos que Stiles ha estado guardando están conectados de alguna forma con lo que le pasó la noche anterior.

Miras la habitación de Stiles diferente, buscando por algo, _cualquier cosa_. La revista debajo del colchón es menos que un shock para ti de lo que Stiles probablemente piense. Concluiste hace un tiempo que Stiles es probablemente bi. Ha estado enamorado de esa chica Lydia desde la primaria, pero has visto cómo su mirada sigue a un chico a través de la habitación como si no estuviera seguro de qué está mirando, pero como si tampoco la pudiera quitar de encima. Tiene dieciséis. Tiene permitido estar confundido sobre su sexualidad, pero no tiene permitido estar avergonzado sobre eso. Quisiste decirle algo como eso la noche anterior. Y ahora, cualquier charla que intentes darle va a estar tachada por lo ocurrido.

Un terapeuta. Necesitará un terapeuta. Encontraras la manera de pagar uno.

Los chicos desnudos en la revista no hacen nada por ti, pero no es más preocupante que encontrar una revista llena de chicas desnudas debajo del colchón, lo que, oh, okay, encuentras al otro lado. Tu chico se ha mantenido abierto a opciones.

Probablemente otra cosa destruida la noche anterior.

Jesús. No es como que quieras pensar en tu hijo teniendo sexo, o masturbándose, pero es un chico de dieciséis años. Por lo menos el 90% de su cerebro está cableado para pensar en sexo.

Ellos le arruinaron eso.

No hay nada en su habitación que te haga sospechar. No hay drogas. Ni siquiera cigarrillos. Su computadora tiene contraseña de bloqueo.

No hay nada.

Por supuesto que no hay nada. Stiles es un buen chico.

Es un chico _fantástico._

Le prometiste a Claudia que lo protegerías, y mira lo que sucedió.

Quieres un maldito trago.

Quieres uno como no lo has querido en meses. En _años_ , probablemente.

Pero no tienes uno.

No se siente como una victoria.

 

 

— 13 —

Hay un grupo de adolescentes en la sala de espera cuando vuelves al hospital. Scott y su noviam Allison, y Lydia Martin, la chica de la que Stiles ha estado enamorado desde tercer grado. Miras tu reloj. Son casi las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos? —dices.

— ¿Stiles está bien? —Los ojos de Scott son enormes— Se supone que íbamos a estudiar, pero nunca apareció, y no respondía su teléfono, y le escribí a todos, y creo que accidentalmente también le escribí a mamá, porque ella me dijo que estaba aquí, ¡pero no me dijo que le había pasado!

Oh Jesús.

—Fue agredido —dices.

Allison jadea, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunta Scott.

—Costillas rotas —les dices—. Una muñeca también. Contusiones.

No suena peor que un accidente deportivo cuando lo colocas así.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Está durmiendo.

—No lo despertaré —dice Scott rápidamente—. Conseguiré algo de la máquina expendedora y se lo dejaré ahí. Odia la comida de hospital.

—No. No —pasas una mano sobre tus ojos adoloridos—. No quiero que entres ahí.

Scott se ve horrorizado— Pero…

— ¡Scott! —Melissa se precipita por el pasillo hacia ti— Deja al Sheriff tranquilo.

—Mamá, ¡solo quiero saber si Stiles está bien!

—Lo estará —dices.

Scott te gruñe— ¡Está mintiendo! ¿Por qué está mintiendo?

Melissa lo agarra fuertemente de las muñecas— Ve a casa, Scott.

—Espera un segundo —atrapas su mirada y asientes para que lo deje ir—. ¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó algo de Stiles más temprano en la noche? ¿Después de las siete?

Se miran los unos a los otros, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Sin mensajes? ¿Llamadas? —miras a cada uno de ellos a los ojos. Estos son sus amigos. Stiles debe haber estar guardándote secretos a ti, pero juras por lo que sea que no les está mintiendo a ellos— Si está envuelto en algo, con personas peligrosas o en algo terrible, este es el momento para que me lo digan.

Scott no es el único que puede ver una mentira.

Scott mira a la distancia. Allison cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Lydia tuerce la boca. Sus negaciones se ven vacías.

—Esto es serio —dices—. No estoy jodiendo aquí.

Se ven sorprendidos por tu lenguaje y de repente los odias por eso. Necesitas que comprendan. Stiles está herido, y no es cualquier herida deportiva. Sus heridas son más profundas que la piel, los huesos y los músculos dañados, y necesitas que comprendan eso. Necesitan saber que cualquier mierda en la que estén metidos, necesitan decírselo ya.

—Mi hijo —comienzas, pero sea lo que sea que ibas a decir, se pierde y te giras. Te arde respirar.

—Okay —dice Melissa detrás de ti—, vayan a casa.

—Mamá…

—Scott, ve a casa —ella misma también se escucha al borde de romperse.

No puedes escuchar más esto.

Das zancadas por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Stiles. Entras y te sientas en la silla al lado de su cama.

Sigue durmiendo. La luz tenue se refleja en las lágrimas por su rostro.

Está llorando mientras duerme.

 

 

— 14 —

Está loco por los dinosaurios. Atraviesa esa fase en la que hay dinosaurios desde el momento en el que se despierta hasta el momento en el que se duerme.

—Así que, ¿cuándo demonios los brontosaurus dejaron de ser algo? —le preguntas a Claudia en la cama un día.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que los brontosaurus no son dinosaurios.

— ¿Quién dice?

—Nuestro chico dice.

—John, nuestro niño tiene tres y medio.

—Él me dijo que pensaron que el brontosaurus era un apotosaurus clasificado erróneamente. Tiene razón. Lo busqué.

— ¿Dónde aprendió eso? —pregunta Claudia, riéndose.

—Va a ser un paleontólogo —decides.

Dos semanas después ya no está jugando con dinosaurios. Está usando una capa e insistiendo en que lo llames Batman.

Como que extrañas la fase de los dinosaurios.

 

 

— 15 —

En algún momento antes del amanecer, vas al piso siguiente para conseguir café decente de la máquina. Llamas a Parrish. No hay nada aun, pero es temprano. No hay testigos, pero los oficiales recorrerán el vecindario en la mañana cuando las personas estén despiertas y más dispuestos a abrir la puerta. El CCTV de la tienda muestra cómo dos hombres siguen a Stiles después de que compra las sodas. Uno de ellos estaba comprando pañales y se alejó en la dirección opuesta. El otro no compró nada. Parrish piensa que tal vez él estaba viendo a Stiles mientras estaba en la tienda. Intentará conseguir una identificación del hombre.

—Mantenme informado —dices.

—Lo haré, señor —exhala él— ¿Cómo va?

—Sigue dormido —le dices y vuelves al ascensor.

Cuando llegas a la habitación de Stiles, casi derramas tu café.

Hay un hombre la habitación de tu hijo, de pie al lado de su cama. Se mueve y la luz del pasillo entra por la puerta medio abierta y muestra su perfil. Derek Hale. ¿Por qué _mierda_ estaría Deek Hale en la habitación de Stiles? Por un segundo estás furioso. Por un segundo estás seguro de que fue Hale quien hizo esto, quien pagó todo con Stiles por haber sido interrogado por la muerte de su hermana, porque no puedes pensar en alguna otra razón para que Hale esté ahí, u otra posible conexión que tenga con Stiles. Tienes una mano en la funda de tu arma y estás listo para entrar en la habitación cuando escuchas la voz de Stiles detenerte en seco.

— ¡Derek! —sale en un sollozo.

Ves cómo el rostro de Hale se desmorona y se sienta al borde de la cama de Stiles. Tu hijo se levanta bruscamente y, mierda, eso tiene que dolerle, pero sus brazos se están enrollando alrededor del cuello de Hale. Esta temblando, llorando, y Hale está congelado por un momento. Luego coloca sus manos en la espalda de Stiles y frota. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras Stiles llora.

Algo se rompe dentro de ti.

Stiles, quien se apartó de ti, tiene sus brazos alrededor del hombre que ni siquiera sabias que él conocía, y eso implica una intimidad en la que no quieres pensar ahora. No después de todo.

—Lo siento tanto —dice Hale—. Lo siento tanto. Debí estar ahí, ¡lo siento tanto!

Te das cuenta de que ambos están llorando. Es Stiles quien rompe el abrazo, inclinándose hacia atrás y secándose el rostro con su mano libre— Lo siento también. Se supone que tú serías mi primero.

Tu ritmo cardiaco se congela.

—Stiles, Jesús —Hale niega con la cabeza. Su voz se quiebra—. Eso no importa.

— ¡Me importa a mí! —Stiles se empuja contra él, llorando cuando el molde de yeso golpea contra el pecho de Hale.

Hale atrapa sus brazos— Detente. Te estás haciendo daño.

—Se suponía que fueras mi primero. ¡Derek! ¡ _Tú_! Y ellos sabían eso, por la mierda que lo _sabían_ , ¡y dijeron que todo lo que podía ser ahora era la perra de la manada!

Hale tira de él para abrazarlo fuerte y los balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás con suavidad— Eso no es cierto. Te amo. Te amo, Stiles, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de lo que ellos hagan cambiará eso.

Hale es el secreto que Stiles ha estado escondiendo. Tiene una relación. ¿Estaba asustado de que no lo aprobarías? Por supuesto que no lo hubieras hecho. ¿Cuántos años tiene Hale? ¿Veintidós? ¿Veintitrés? ¿Y qué demonios tiene Hale para que Stiles fuera herido y así llegaran a él?

Stiles amortigua el sonido de su llanto en su cuello.

—Lo siento —dice él a lo último, su voz sonando rota—. Mierda, probablemente mi papá esté en el pasillo y todo.

Hale le revuelve el cabello— Fue por café. Está bien. Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, dilo. Te tengo.

Stiles deja salir un suspiro inestable— ¿Lo escucharas si vuelve?

La mirada de Hale se concentra en la puerta. Se encuentra con la tuya. Hay un desafío en sus ojos. Algo que se atreve a negarte el permiso de entrar ahí por Stiles— Sí, lo escucharé.

Podrías entrar y sacarlo.

Tienes todo tu derecho.

Él es un adulto.

Él es un adulto que, de alguna manera, está involucrado en lo que le pasó a Stiles.

También es la única persona en la que Stiles ha confiado para que lo toque desde que llegó al hospital.

Stiles confía en este hombre.

Así que, tal vez, por ahora, puedes confiar en eso.

Te mueves de la puerta para darles algo de privacidad.

 

 

— 16 —

Hay algo extraño sobre Beacon Hills.

Es la clase de cosa que todo el mundo sabe, pero de la que no hablan.

Mayormente son los ataques de animales. Hubo unos cuantos ataques fatales el año anterior. Todos dicen que son leones de montaña, ¿pero desde cuándo son tan agresivos? Incluso trajiste a ese guardabosque de Yosemite que pasó una semana en la reserva y solo encontró unos rastros viejos de un solo león de montaña.

También hay otras cosas. Todo el mundo tiene una historia. Cuando recién empezaste a trabajar como oficial, fuiste enviado a monitorear la parte trasera de unas tiendas en Filmore. Encontraste a un hombre dentro de una y lo perseguiste. Justo hasta que escaló uno de los costados de un edificio como si fuera Spiderman.

 _Debió escalar sobre hielo o algo,_ te dijiste a ti mismo para convencerte.

Claudia había estado muriendo por semanas. Mucho más, de hecho, pero por semanas sabías que se estaba acercando el día. Una muerte como la suya no es bonita. No es lo bastante súbita para ser sorpresiva. No es lo bastante rápida para ser impactante. Es lenta, y aun así tienes que cuadrar tus horarios alrededor de ella. Aun así tienes que ir a trabajar. Todavía tienes que recoger a tu chico de la escuela. No puedes solo dejar todo de lado, porque no sabes cuánto tiempo tomará.

Y luego fue esta chica. Adolescente. La cara cubierta de sangre. Sostuviste su mano mientras el bombero intentaba sacarla del auto en ruinas. Le hablaste, porque ella sabía que no lo lograría.

—Oficial —susurró ella—. _John_.

 ¿Le dijiste tu nombre? Tal vez.

—Tienes que irte ya. Tienes que irte al hospital. Ella no puede resistir.

Estaba delirando, pobre chica.

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero incluso luego, cuando recibiste la llamada, cuando te dijeron que Claudia había muerto, cuando las palabras de esta chica habían tenido horrible razón, ¿eso hubiera cambiado algo?

Habías estado sosteniendo la mano de esa chica. No pensaste que la hubieras podido dejar, incluso si le hubieras creído lo que te estaba diciendo. ¿Al tomar su mano en primer lugar, no le prometiste que estarías a su lado?

Crees que Claudia hubiera entendido eso. Que te hubiera perdonado por no haber estado allí.

Crees que Stiles en verdad no hubiera podido.

 

 

— 17 —

Todavía eras un oficial cuando sucedió el incendio de la casa Hale. Recuerdas a Derek Hale y a su hermana Laura. Ambos adolescentes pálidos, en shock, sentados en una banca de la estación mirando hacia la nada.

Se veían como Stiles se ve ahora.

Se fueron de la ciudad después de eso. No los culpaste. Si alguien necesitaba un nuevo inicio, eran esos niños. Perdieron todo y a todos.

Y luego volvieron, en algún punto.

Lo primero que supiste de ellos fue por la mitad del cuerpo en el bosque.

Fue Stiles quien balbuceaba que Derek Hale era el hombre que había estado acechando por el bosque, que estaba haciendo amenazas, que era él el _asesino_ , y Stiles y Scott habían encontrado la otra mitad del cuerpo quemada en la vieja casa Hale.

Era lo suficiente para arrestarlo, pero no para inculparlo.

La chica muerta era Laura Hale, su hermana, y el equipo de forenses desde Sacramento dijeron que había sido otro ataque animal. Porqué demonios Derek quemó sus restos en su casa… bueno, el chico estaba mal de la cabeza, obviamente. Con su historia, no era sorpresa.

Lo soltaste, te disculpaste y le recomendaste un terapista para que hablara de lo que pasó.

—Si tu hijo viene a mi propiedad de nuevo, presentaré cargos por intrusión —dijo él.

—Me aseguraré de decírselo.

Y luego, cuando volviste a casa— ¡Stiles! ¡Aléjate de Derek Hale!

— ¿Derek Hale _el asesino_?

Suspiraste— No, Derek Hale, su hermana fue asesinada por un león de montaña.

Stiles se alejó murmurando en voz baja y sabías que no lo dejaría pasar. Tu hijo tiene la atención de un colibrí con su velocidad, pero cuando se fija en algo…

Cuando se fija, es una máquina.

—Stiles —le gritaste después—, ¡lo digo en serio! ¡Aléjate de Derek Hale!

¿Cómo rayos pasaron de eso a esto? ¿A esta noche?

A, “ _Te amo. Te amo, Stiles, ¿okey?”_

Necesitarás hablar con Derek Hale.

 

 

— 18 —

Vas a casa por una ducha y a cambiarte de ropa, luego es directo al hospital de nuevo. Stiles está despierto cuando llegas, picando con indiferencia algo que podrían ser huevos revueltos.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga panqueques para la cena?

Por un momento se ve como si pudiera haber sonreído, pudiera _olvidar_ ante la promesa de sus panqueques favoritos, pero la ligera curva de sus labios se convierte en un temblor y luego se desvanece. Empuja la bandeja— No tengo hambre.

Juega con la pajita.

Tomas el asiento junto a su cama y ves tu reloj— Okey. Parrish estará aquí pronto y tendremos listas tus fotos, ¿okey?

—No quiero… —se detiene, cierra los ojos y asiente— Okey.

Tampoco quieres que lo haga. Deseas que nada de esto fuera necesario. Deseas que todo se hubiera quedado en la noche anterior.

Para el momento en que Stiles termina su jugo, Parrish llega.

—Hey —dice él, mostrándole una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —murmura Stiles.

—Está bien. Creo que tu papá ya te habló sobre las fotos. El fotógrafo está afuera justo ahora. Podemos hacerlo aquí o en una de las otras habitaciones, tú eliges.

—Aquí, supongo.

—Okey. Lo hará tan rápido y confortable como sea para ti. Estaré justo afuera. Puedes tener a tu papá aquí si quieres o a alguien más. ¿La Sra McCall, tal vez?

—Quiero a mi papá —lo dice con monotonía.

Es insoportable.

Parrish llama al fotógrafo, un hombre que sueles ver en las escenas de crímenes, y una parte de ti evalúa su trabajo aquí como el Seriff: es _bueno_.  Profesional, sin ser frio. Se mantiene hablándole a Stiles, dándole instrucciones –el rostro en este sentido, levanta el brazo, gírate un poco hacia la derecha- de manera paciente. La otra parte de ti, el padre, quiere gritarle que deje a tu hijo en paz de una vez por todas, ya ha pasado por demasiado.

Stiles se estremece cada vez que se dispara el flash.

Comienza a llorar de nuevo cuando el fotógrafo llama a Melissa para remover los vendajes de la espalda para que pueda fotografiar la palabra marcada allí.

Cuando todo termina, lo ayudas a incorporarse en la cama de nuevo.

Se queda ahí, acurrucado de un lado, mirando hacia la pared.

—Stiles.

Su mirada cae en ti, luego vuelve a su sitio.

—Stiles —colocas una mano en su hombro. Se estremece, pero no la aparta—. Necesito ir al trabajo por un par de horas.

Mueve la cabeza en un asentimiento. Ha estado escuchando eso toda su vida, ¿no es así? Quieres decirle que hoy es diferente, que hoy es por _él,_ pero tal vez no es diferente. Aun sigues dejándolo solo.

—Volveré tan rápido como pueda. Parrish colocará a alguien en la puerta. Si necesitas algo, llámalos y ellos me llamaran —aprietas su hombro con gentileza—. ¿Quieres que llame a Scott para que venga a verte?

Niega bruscamente— ¡No!

—Okey. Les diré que no visitantes.

Stiles abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cierra de nuevo. Le das un momento para preguntar, pero no lo hace.

—Si hay alguien más —dices, tu voz vacilante—. Cualquiera que quieres que venga…

Algo como miedo brilla en sus ojos y niega con la cabeza— No. Nadie.

No lo presionas. ¿Qué se supone que digas? Si no quiere contarte sobre Derek Hale, no lo forzarás a hacerlo.

—Okey. Volveré pronto. Intenta descansar.

Se ve tan pequeño acurrucado en la cama.

Parrish está esperando afuera.

—Derek Hale —le dices—, necesito que lo traigas.

— ¿Sospechoso? —pregunta él.

Niegas— No. Creo… —suspiras— Creo que él es el novio de Stiles. Y que tal vez Stiles fue fichado por eso. Hay algo aquí que no sé.

—Tengo mucho ese sentimiento en esta ciudad —murmura Parrish.

Cierto.

— ¿En qué demonios está metido? —Parrish frunce el ceño, luego hace una cara cuando se da cuenta de cómo sonó— Hablo de Hale, no de Stiles.

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber.

 

 

— 19 —

Parrish pone la orden, pero nadie sabe dónde está viviendo Derek Hale. Nadie ni siquiera lo ve, o a su distintivo Camaro, por la ciudad.

 

 

— 20 —

Dos días después de lo sucedido, Stiles vuelve a casa. Hay un ramo de globos de colores esperando a por él en la entrada, cada uno adornado con “MEJÓRATE PRONTO.” Stiles pasa de largo sin mirarlos.

Sientes una explosión de ira porque las personas no saben cómo tratar con esto. _Tú_ no sabes cómo. Pero _mejórate pronto_ no alcanza ni a cubrirlo. Miras la tarjeta porque él no puede: es de Allison y Lydia. Te preguntas si ellas saben. No sabes a quién le contó Stiles, pero ha tenido su teléfono de vuelta desde ayer y lo has visto enviar algunos textos. No puedes imaginar que sea fácil deletrear la palabra, pero tal vez no es tan difícil como decirlo en voz alta.

O tal vez no le ha dicho a nadie aún.

A nadie excepto a Derek Hale.

Lo sigues hasta su habitación.

Se acurruca en su cama.

Él no es el mismo chico que durmió allí la última vez. Ambos lo saben.

— ¿Pizza para cenar? —le preguntas.

—Supongo.

—Iré a, uh, iré a comprarla.

Gira su cabeza para mirarte— Está bien, papá. Estaré bien.

No quieres dejarlo solo. No aún.

Verificas que tenga el teléfono a su alcance y luego te mueves hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

—Déjala así, por favor —su mirada esperanzadora se encuentra con la tuya por primera vez—. Déjala abierta.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —le dices—. Incluso si es extra queso.

Aleja su mirada de la ventana y te da una sonrisa débil— Estaré bien, papá.

No sabes si es un sí o un no al queso extra. Lo comprarás por si acaso.

 

 

— 21 —

Las fotografías descansan en tu mesa al día siguiente, porque tú eres el jefe y todo pasa por tu mesa como cuestión de rutina. No deberías abrir el folder, pero lo haces. Ves la piel blanca de tu hijo marcada con contusiones y abrasiones. Ves la cuerda marcada alrededor de la muñeca izquierda y sus rodillas dañadas. Ves su rostro, pálido y sorprendido, la mirada distante. Ves su ojo negro y su labio partido. Ves exactamente lo que el jurado hará si alguna vez llega a la tribuna. Ves a la víctima.

Ves la palabra que ellos cortaron en su espalda con una navaja, con letras afiladas y medidas: _PERRA._

Tallaron en la espalda de tu hijo.

Te preguntas si estarías tan indignado si fuera el hijo de alguien más, tan consumido por la rabia que si el hombre que hizo esto hubiera estado ahí justo ahora, oprimirías el cañón de tu Glock contra su cráneo, uno contra uno, y apretarías el gatillo.

Malditos animales. Malditos animales asquerosos.

Esperas que llegue el día.

Te deslizas a través del resto del informe.

Hay evidencia de DNA. Sin conexiones. Esos sujetos no están en el sistema. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Sheriff —Parrish asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Hay sombras negras debajo de sus ojos. Tal vez ha dormido tanto como tú—, Quinn tomó una denuncia por un Camaro negro parqueado ilegalmente en Bowman Street. Es Hale.

Diez minutos después te estas parqueando detrás.

Parrish revisa las placas mientras tu escaneas la calle.

No hay mucho en Bowman Street. Más que todo almacenes viejos. Cuando Beacon Hills tenía industrias madereras, aquí es donde se centraban. Sin embargo, ahora la mayoría de los lugares se han caído a pedazos. Los más cercanos a Main Street están siendo convertidos lentamente en departamentos, pero gentrificación viene poco a una ciudad como Beacon Hills. No es como que los hipsters estén apurados por mudarse.

Hipsters. ¿Los hipsters se mudan a barrios en ruinas? Stiles debe saber. Luego se reiría de ti por ser tan anticuado.

Intercambias una mirada con Parrish y escogen el almacén más cercano.

Está vacío. Probablemente las ventanas fueron vidrios alguna vez, pero ahora están rotas. El cemento está agrietado y sucio.

No hay nada aquí.

Es ahí cuando escuchas el aullido. Es fuerte y cercano, y hace que te pique la piel mientras que el cabello de tu nuca se levanta.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunta Parrish con los ojos bien abiertos.

Si no lo conocieras, dirías que es un lobo.

Parrish y tú sacan sus armas y salen del almacén, dirigiéndose hacia la fuente del sonido. El siguiente almacén es más pequeño. La cerradura de la puerta ha sido destruida. El edificio en sí mismo en inseguro. Hay suficientes grafitis en las paredes para saber que alguien estuvo aquí recientemente. Dentro es asqueroso. Apesta. Y, por alguna razón, hay un gran anillo de polvo negro en el suelo.

Parrish se agacha y lo coloca entre sus dedos. Lo huele y se ve sorprendido— Huele a ceniza.

— ¿Ceniza?

Parrish da un paso dentro del circulo— Oh, demonios.

Hay manchas en el suelo. La luz no es buena, así que tomas la linterna de tu cinturón y lo enciendes.

Manchas de sangre.

Las miras fijamente sin comprender por un momento.

 _No_ quieres imaginarte a Stiles aquí por horas, con esos cuatro hombres, pero por supuesto que es aquí cuando tu mente te controla. Aquí es donde lo trajeron, y lo golpearon, y lo violaron, y de cuando terminaron, lo tomaron para dejarlo arrojado en la calle como basura.

Necesitas salir de aquí. Tu hombro pasa de Parrish hacia afuera, hacia la luz. Te toma un tiempo volver a respirar.

—Sheriff —dice Parrish y señala la calle.

El auto de Derek Hale se está alejando.

 

 

— 22 —

 — ¿Papi?

Un par de dedos redondos están, sip, están intentando abrir tus parpados. Mueves la cabeza hacia tras antes de que te deje ciego y atrapas su muñeca con cuidado— Quieto ahí, chico.

— ¡Estás despierto! —sonríe Stiles.

—Sí —parpadeas hacia el reloj. Es la una p.m. Terminaste de trabajar a las ocho a.m. Malditos turnos en el cementerio—. Estoy despierto, Stiles. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—Está hablando con la Sra Daniels al teléfono.

—Uh huh —te estiras— ¿Y dónde piensa ella que estás?

—Comiendo mi almuerzo —mueve su otra mano en tu cara. Es un sándwich completo de mantequilla de maní— ¿Quieres un poco?

Abres tu boca para negar, lo que al parecer es un error, porque él empuja el sándwich hacia adentro.

— ¿Podemos jugar ya?

Necesitas dormir al menos un par de horas más, y tan pronto como termines de ahogarte en este sándwich, eso es lo que le dirás. Excepto que es ahí cuando ves la expresión en su rostro: sus grandes ojos cafés están completamente abiertos con una esperanza desesperada, y no puedes recordar la última vez que jugaste un par de horas con tu hijo de cinco años.

— ¿Lego? —preguntas y toda su cara se ilumina.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Papi! ¡Juguemos Lego!

Su canto triunfal trae a Claudia corriendo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá y yo vamos a jugar Lego! —corre por el pasillo hacia su habitación y a su caja de juguetes.

— ¡Oh, John, lo siento tanto!

Te sientas verticalmente y quitas los restos de sándwich de tu camisa— Está bien. Dormiré unas horas más tarde —le sonríes a ella— ¿Quieres jugar Lego con nosotros?

Claudia pretende pensarlo por un momento— ¿Puedo ser Batman?

—Ese puede ser un motivo de pelea —le adviertes y luego levantas la voz—. Stiles, tu mamá quiere ser Batman. ¿Eso está bien?

Hay un silencio al final del pasillo, y Claudia y tú intentan no reírse.

Este es un tema malditamente serio.

—Okey —responde Stiles a lo último—. ¡Pero solo esta vez!

—Soy Batman —te dice Claudia, te extiende las manos para colocarte en tus pies y luego baja la voz a un tono más masculino— Soy _Batman_.

—De ahí es de dónde sacó —le dices a ella, dejándola dirigirte hacia la habitación de Stiles— toda la locura.

—Toda la _increibilidad_ —refuta ella.

—Sí —le picas las costillas hasta que se queja—, eso también.

 

 

— 23 —

—Él también los está rastreando —dice Parrish de repente.

—Tal vez —no quitas tus ojos del camino, específicamente del auto de Hale.

— ¿Cómo encontró la escena del crimen? —Parrish frunce el ceño— Hemos estado revisando el vecindario por dos días. A menos que Stiles haya recordado algo-

—Tal vez. A este punto estoy más interesado hacia dónde está yendo.

—Y quién estará ahí cuando llegue —concuerda Parrish.

Que es por qué lo estás siguiendo a tres carros de distancia, en lugar de interceptarlo. Si Hale encontró la escena del crimen, tal vez también pueda encontrar los atacantes de Stiles.

Probablemente es una locura. Una combinación de estrés y trauma y horas sin dormir. No hay ninguna razón para creer que Derek Hale tendrá más suerte para encontrar a esos hombres que todo el Departamento de Policías de Beacon Hills, pero, ¿qué tienes que perder?

A parte de tu cabeza.

Se detiene en el estacionamiento de un motel barato, los neumáticos chirriando.

Parrish se detiene al borde de la carretera. No gira hacia el motel. Esconde la patrulla contra un puñado de laureles. Pueden ver el estacionamiento desde allí. Ves la puerta del conductor del Camaro abrirse. Un momento después, la puerta del pasajero también.

Hale no está solo.

Scott sale del auto.

¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando aquí?

Parrish se inclina sobre el volante, cerrando los ojos— ¿Qué están _haciendo_?

Hale y Scott están de pie en el parqueadero, frente a la pequeña hilera de habitaciones que se abren directamente hacia el asfalto. Si no supieras mejor, dirías que están _olfateando_. Scott tiene la misma concentración intensa en su rostro que Bodie, el sabueso del departamento que a veces llaman para rastreos.

—No tengo una maldita idea —murmuras.

Hale y Scott se miran por un momento, luego, con los hombros tensos, se acercan a una de las habitaciones.

Hale abre la puerta de una patada y el infierno se desata.

 

 

— 24 —

—Detente —Claudia se ríe.

—Está extremadamente duro —le dices, presionando una mano contra su vientre.

—Oh, John, ¡amo cuando me hablas sucio!

Te echas a reír— Me refiero a _ti,_ no a mí. Te esperaba más blanda.

—Bueno, no hay espacio para ser blando —cierto. Incluso su ombligo se sale. Ella toma tu mano y la mueve. Puedes sentir un bulto duro bajo su piel— ¿Sientes eso? Es su trasero o su codo.

—Es loco pensar que estará aquí con nosotros pronto.

—Sí —Claudita tantea el trasero del bebé. O su codo— Sal ya, bebé, tu papá y yo queremos conocerte.

_Sí._

El bebé ya ha iluminado tu mundo entero. No puedes esperar a sostenerlo.

 

 

— 25 —

Los gritos terminan tan pronto como empiezan.

Hay dos disparos.

El Camaro sale despedido fuera del parqueadero tan pronto tú te estás acercando a la habitación del motel.

Hay cuatro hombres muertos en esa habitación y suficientes armas para una pequeña milicia.

Cuatro hombres muertos que parecen como si les hubieran desgarrado la garganta.

Se ve apropiado.

No lo entiendes, pero te es suficiente.

Más que suficiente.

No lo hablas con Parrish, pero notas que cuando él te entrega el reporte que hizo sobre el caso, que no hay menciones de Derek Hale o Scott McCall.

Te gusta Parrish.

 

 

— 26 —

La normalidad se arrastra de vuelta lentamente, poco a poco, pero dolorosa.

Stiles vuelve a la escuela al final de la semana. Luego se rehúsa a salir de la cama los dos días siguientes.

Scott vienes antes de la escuela cada mañana. También viene en las tardes y juega videojuegos con Stiles. Trae a Allison algunas veces y Lydia se muestra una o dos veces viéndose tan perfecta como siempre. No te gusta ella con su aura de princesa de escuela, pero solo te toma un par de conversaciones para cambiar de idea. Debajo del cabello y el maquillaje perfecto, y la mirada ingenua que siempre te da, Lydia es inteligente. También es formidable. No hay duda de porqué Stiles estaba loco por ella.

Stiles empieza terapia. Es raro. La odia. No quiere volver.

Pero lo hace, y lentamente comienza a haber un cambio.

También lo llevas a consulta con un cirujano plástico y haces una mueca de dolor ante el costo. Stiles te atrapa y te sientes como un maldito imbécil cuando ves cómo de culpable se siente.

Unos días más tarde, te desliza una revisa sobre la mesa. Una revista de tatuajes.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntas aunque ya lo sepas.

—Más barato que la cirugía —dice, tensando la mandíbula.

—Tienes dieciséis.

—Puedes firmar por mí.

Pasas las páginas de la revista— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se relajan y su boca se mueve— Hay un diseño llamado Triskelion…

Saca su teléfono y lo googlea para mostrarte.

Toma un mes antes de que oigas a Stiles reírse de algo. Estás haciendo la cena cuando sucede –espagueti- y estás intentando describir exactamente cómo sucedió el que García dejó una ardilla muerta en la mesa de Carter, esperando a que no estuviera tan muerta como pensaba.

El sonido de su risa te asusta un poco, y antes de que lo sepas las lágrimas te están picando en la garganta.

—Oh, Jesús, Papá —Stiles te dice con los ojos abiertos— Qué estás… ¡no _llores_!

—No estoy llorando —le dices—. Cebollas.

Cebollas que aún no has cortado. Y que están en la despensa.

—Sí —dice él, con un pequeño movimiento irónico en los labios que has extrañado tanto que ni siquiera puedes describirlo—. Cebollas.

Luego, cuando están comiendo, decides que ambos están listos para esto.

—Sabes —le dices—, si alguna vez quieres invitar a Derek para cenar, está bien.

— ¿D-Derek?

—Derek —afirmas—. Derek Hale, tu novio.

Su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo y luego encuentra algo increíblemente fascinante en su espagueti al que necesita mirar. Fijamente. Frunce la nariz— Oh, um, okey —te mira rápido y luego vuelve a la salsa— ¿La semana que viene? ¿Viernes?

—Viernes estaría bien.

Sus sonrisas son tan raras estos días que te permites disfrutar esta.

 

 

— 27 —

El miércoles, Parrish y tu conducen a lo que queda de la casa Hale.

— ¿Vive aquí? —pregunta Parrish, luego se encoge de hombros, como si de repente hubiera recordado que no es lo más loco que conoce de Derek Hale.

De hecho, ‘conocer’ puede ser una exageración. Parrish y tú aun no lo han discutido.

—Ciudad extraña —dijo mientras veía a los muchachos del forense sacar los cuerpos de esa habitación de motel.

—Sep —dijiste, y entonces te preguntaste si su renuncia estaría en tu mesa al día siguiente.

Aún no ha llegado.

Lo único que sabes es que, de alguna manera, Derek Hale encontró a los hombres que hirieron a Stiles y los asesinó. Y probablemente salvó tu trabajo –y tu libertad- haciéndolo, porque no hubieras dudado en hacer lo mismo si los hubieras hallado primero.

Esos monstruos merecían cada cosa que recibieron.

Derek Hale está esperando en los restos del porche cuando Parrish y tú salen del auto.

— ¿Estás viviendo aquí, Derek? —preguntas.

—Dentro y fuera —responde—, Señor.

—Consigue un lugar decente —continúas—. Y un trabajo.

Sus cejas se unen.

—Esa es. Esa es la charla. A parte del hecho de que si lo lastimas, voy a hacer que te arrepientes de haber nacido.

Se endereza— Nunca lo haría daño.

Ya sabes eso—. También mantén tus pantalones cerrados hasta que tenga dieciocho.

—Sí, señor.

En realidad le crees, aunque una vez que Stiles sea él mismo de neuvo, sabes que batallará mucho esa cuestión. Los chicos adolescentes son lo que son, y Stiles está siendo particularmente motivado.

¿Ese perro que quería cuando tenía trece?

Lo estuvo pidiendo por _meses._ Al final tuviste que negociarle con un Play Station. La cual crees que fue su meta desde el principio. El chico es un genio.

—Te invitará a cenar el viernes —descansas las manos en el cinturón—. Vas a decir que sí.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien —te giras para irte.

— ¿Sheriff? —Se ve como ese niño asustadizo que recuerdas en la noche del incendio— En el motel. Yo sé… —su mirada cae en Parrish y de nuevo a ti— Sé que vio…

—Tú no sabes lo que vi —le dices—, porque no estabas ahí.

Frunce el ceño de nuevo— ¿No quiere saber?

Intercambias una mirada con Parrish— Derek, esto es todo lo que necesito saber. Mi hijo es difícil. Es nerviosos y torpe, y ruidoso y tan malditamente inteligente que puede engañar a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quiere, incluso a mí. _Especialmente_ a mí. Pero también sé que Stiles es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, y tal vez eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Derek traga en seco y asiente.

—Sé que me está guardando secretos y sé que me los dirá cuando esté listo. Sé que lo que sea que les haya pasado en el motel a esos hombres, no le hubiera sucedido a personas buenas —tu voz se tensa un poco en esa parte—. ¿Y, Derek? Sé que cuidar de Stiles a veces es trabajo de dos.

Asiente de nuevo, flexionando los dedos a los costados.

—Estás en el equipo ahora —le dices—. No lo jodas.

—No lo haré.

También le crees eso.

 

 

— 28 —

—Cuidarás de él, ¿no es así, John?

—Sí. Sí, cuidaré de él.

—Prométemelo.

Fue la última promesa que le hiciste a ella.

Era la única cosa que le importaba al final.

Para ti, aun es la única cosa que importa.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y en otras noticias, estaré subiendo otra traducción pronto. Estará dividida en tres partes y sé que les gustará, so... esperen pacientemente (así como yo los últimos 10 episodios de TW). Nos leemos después~


End file.
